Recreational water spray parks have grown in popularity over the years. Most water spray parks consist primarily of in-ground jets and above-ground structures that spray the users with water. These water features are normally activated by a mechanical push button or an electronic sensor that activate a play sequence. The duration of this play sequence is controlled by the mechanical push button mechanism or by an electronic control panel installed for that purpose. Some activators are manually activated while others are feet activated. While existing activators are good at activating a sequence of operation, nothing permits a direct control of the water output for one or more water features.
Consequently, there is a need for an actuator system that addresses at least one of the above-mentioned needs.